Hyung from Galaxy
by peribiru
Summary: terlalu lama aku ada di ni saatnya aku harus kembali ke Galaxy-ku * TaoRIs * brothership * TEASER *


_**Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku kembali ke Galaxy ku**_

_**Kris Side **_

_Mianhae Tao-ya. _

_Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu selama yang kau inginkan._

_Hyung harus pergi meninggalmu dan kalian semua_

_Semua ini terjadi bukan karena aku tidak menyayangimu_

_Ada hal lain yang tidak bisa hyung ceritakan padamu dan kalian semua_

_Ini pun sangat menyakitiku _

_Biarlah hyung sendiri yang menyimpan rasa sakitnya _

_Tulus kudoakan agar kalian semua berbahagia dan sukses_

_Semoga konser kalian nanti berhasil_

_Sekali lagi maafkan hyung_

_Mungkin hyung tidak ada di sampingmu namun hyung akan selalu ada di hatimu_

_Anggap saja hyung pergi kembali ke galaxy yang selama ini hyung tinggalkan_

_Hyung menyayangi kalian semua dan terlebih kau_

_Dongsaeng panda namun berhati Hello Kitty_

_Hyung berjanji akan tetap berdiri bersama mimpi mimpi yang tidak bisa hyung raih saat kita bersama dulu._

_Dan jika saat itu telah tiba, semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan senyuman_

Ku akhiri surat yang ku tulis untuk para member. Ah, sejujurnya sangat sakit meninggalkan mereka yang sangat kusayangi. Namun, jika aku terus bersama mereka dengan hati yang tidak tulus, aku takut semuanya akan kacau dan rusak jadinya ku putuskan untuk pergi.

Tao, adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Dialah yang paling berat untuk ku tinggalkan. Banyak momen yang kami lewati bersama. Bagaimana kelak dia tanpaku? Dari luar dia memang tampak kuat tapi sebenarnya dia hanya anak kecil berhati lembut. Sekelebat teringat kenangan saat kami masih trainee dulu. Dulu, aku selalu memasak untuknya namun saat kami debut, karena jadwal sibuk kami, aku tak lagi sempat. Tao-ya! Apa kau rindu masakan hyung? Hyung sungguh rindu memasak untukmu.

**Dia merindukan Galaxy-nya. Setelah sekian lama pergi, mungkin sekarang saatnya dia kembali**

**Tao Side**

Kris hyung. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Apa kau tak menyayangiku lagi? Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar pada kami? Kau sudah tak peduli pada kami? Ingatkah dulu saat kita masih trainee? Dulu kita saling mengandalkan. Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat kehilangan dirimu. Kau adalah hyung yang sangat memperhatikanku dari awal trainee sampai sekarang. Kita sangat dekat dan saling mengandalkan, tapi kenapa saat ada masalah seperti ini kau tidak membaginya denganku. Okelah, mungkin kau tidak merasa nyaman padaku tapi ada banyak member di sini. Tak adakah satu orang pun yang kau percayai?

Hyung-ku yang datang dari galaxy yang turun ke bumi demi mengejar impiannya. Hyung, aku salut padamu. Kau salah satu orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kau layaknya doraemon yang selalu mengabulkan segala keinginanku. Hyung, mungkin sekarang kau telah pergi meninggalkanku tapi bagiku kau akan selamanya jadi:

Hyung yang selalu membantuku memilih baju dan asesoris

Hyung yang berpendapat bahwa akulah member EXO M yang paling nakal

Hyung yang membelaku saat Luhan menakut-nakutiku dengan cerita hantu

Ah, kenangan kebersamaan kita tak lagi sanggup aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Saat ini yang mampu aku lakukan hanya mencoba melepaskanmu meskipun sangat berat terasa. Berjuanglah terus meraih mimpimu dan kelak jika kau berhasil, aku akan datang dan memberi selamat padamu dan maafkanaku karena aku sempat menganggapmu berkhianat.

Catatan kaki: Apaan ini? Kayak gini dibilang ff? Jelekkkkkkkkkkk bangetttttttttttttt. Mianhae readers-deul. Saya lagi bete sih benernya tapi pengen nulis juga. Hehehehe. Mohon maaf jika ff ini terkesan biasa-biasa aja coz saya sebenarnya bukan fans EXO bahkan saya belum ada sebulanan menggeluti dunia perEXOan tapi udah ada kasus kayak gini mana bias saya di EXO Kris dan Tao pula. Hikz hikz hikz...!

Oh iya. Bagi yang nunggu ff saya yang "The Chronicle of Leeteuk" saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ff itu terpaksa saya pending dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan. Awalnya datanya Cuma sempet gak sengaja saya hapus. Setelah saya buat ulang dan revisi beberapa bagian, temen saya yang kerja di penerbitan buku nawarin buat kirim ke penerbitnya. Tapi sudah 3 bulan berselang ga ada kabar sama sekali,akhirnya saya putuskan ff itu saya kirim ke salah satu Production House untuk dibikin FTV. Kalau pihak dari sana juga nolak, baru deh saya publish di sini.

Oh, iya. Mau ngasih kabar juga deng. Yang di atas baru TEASER nya doank lho...! hehehehe...! salah satu readers kesayangan saya protes karena ini kependekan jadi ini saya anggap teaser saja. Nanti akan saya revisi ulang dan berharap hasilnya ga ngecewain kalian semua.


End file.
